Domingo
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Solo un día a la semana le puede visitar, Domingo. Para estar juntos a pesar de que la vida así no lo quiso, acompañarse y no sentir ese hueco en el corazón y en el alma. (No yaoi, basado en hechos reales, AU- Universo Alterno, ¿OoC?)


Domingo

" _ **El saber que no volveré a verte, me desgarra el alma, deshace mi corazón y destroza la vida que planee pasar junto a ti**_ "

Una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla hasta caer sobre la pequeña lapida que contemplo con nostalgia y el dolor asiéndome un nudo en la garganta que me impide respirar adecuadamente, como si cada bocanada de aire que tomo fuese un golpe justo en el pecho.

Siempre me pasa cuando vengo aquí; a pasar un momento a solas junto a ti. Cuando estoy aquí, en este lugar donde reposarás eternamente, no dejo de imaginar lo que hubiésemos podido hacer juntos.

Los juegos que _hubiésemos_ inventado.

Las peleas tontas que _hubiésemos_ protagonizado.

Las risas que _hubiésemos_ soltado por cualquier tontería.

Las bromas que _hubiésemos_ realizado.

Y que nunca pudimos hacer. Y que jamás haremos por más que una parte de mi se niegue a aceptar esta realidad. Está maldita y solitaria realidad sin ti.

Y no fue por falta de tiempo ni de energías. Si no porque tú te quedaste atrás justo antes de empezar el camino, al que estaba destinado a que camináramos juntos. Tomados de la mano, apoyándonos mutuamente, dándonos suaves empujones para avanzar y darnos la mano y ayudarnos a levantarnos en caso de caer.

Me dejaste solo, me dejaste sin la oportunidad de verte de frente.

Aunque dicen que si me veo en un espejo de cuerpo completo, es como si te viese a ti. Porque nacimos siendo  
gemelos.

Unos tiernos gemelitos de cabellos azules rebeldes.

A pesar de tener esa información, no es lo mismo. Para mí no es igual.

No dejo de preguntarme una y otra vez; ¿Qué tipo de brillo desprendería tu mirada? ¿Ternura? ¿Acaso picardia, como yo? ¿O seriedad, como la de papá?

Me pregunto cómo seria tu voz, tu forma de reír, de llorar, de hablar, de pensar, incluso de caminar.

¿Como serias?

Incluso me pregunto cómo serian tus gustos musicales; si te gustaría _David Bowie_ como a mí y a mamá. O te volverías loco desquiciado al escuchar AC/DC, Queen, Scorpions o KISS como nuestro padre y el tío Defteros. Y, joder, si que dan miedo cuando escuchan esa música. Dan miedo y dejan sordo a quien los oiga entonar canciones como _It's my life_ de Bon Jovi. Aunque yo no me quedo atrás, no se diga cuándo el Gran _Freddy Mercury_ rasga el silencio de la habitación con los exitazos que nos dejó antes de partir de este mundo; _We_ _Will Rock You_ o _under pressure_ , ahí si, pierdo la poca cordura que tengo y me desató. Aunque eso de poca cordura queda entre dicho.

En resumen; Nunca obtendré respuesta a estas preguntas que rondan en mi cabeza, que ansían y _ruegan_ ser respondidas.

No lo sabré nunca, porque me dejaste solo.

Mamá dice que cuando te tuvo entre sus brazos sintió su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho.

Dice que eras tan pequeño, de cabello azul más intenso que él mío y dice que tu piel era suave y de un tono  
pálido. Y tus ojitos... Tus ojitos nunca los vio, no supo qué color eran. Si idénticos o diferentes a los míos.

Nunca los vio, como tampoco latió tu pequeño corazón.

Naciste muerto.

Para cuando ella se dio cuenta, entro en desesperación. Olvidando que tenía que darme a luz a mí, te acaricio los cabellos, llamándote una y otra vez por el nombre que estaba destinado a ser tuyo antes de que te concibieran.

 _Saga, Saga, Saga_ _¡Saga!_

Grito, hasta desgarrarse la garganta, apretándote fuertemente contra su pecho y dejando caer libremente lágrimas de dolor. De un dolor inmensurable e indeseable.

 _Saga_...

Mi gemelo, mi compañero, mi otra mitad, mi hermano mayor. No despertaste.

Los médicos te arrebataron de los desesperados brazos de mi madre y a papá lo sacaron del quirófano destrozado.

Después de quince eternos minutos de dolor y sufrimiento nací yo.

Un niño fuerte y llorón. Como me catalogaron los médicos y enfermeras.

Sasha (como se llama nuestra madre) me tomo entre sus brazos, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de dolor y alegría.

Dice que me beso la frente y susurró mis nombres en el oído.

" _Kanon Saga_ "

Te sepultaron con todo el dolor de su corazón... Ya después de ese día, decidieron dejar de llorar y cuidarme. Darme el amor que desgraciadamente no pudieron darte a ti, pero que ni un hijo, ni siquiera yo podría borrar el dolor de haberte perdido.

Se podría que decir que trataron de llevar una vida "normal" Aunque eso estaba lejos de ser normal.

Ellos a pesar de sus esfuerzos por superar su dolor, no podían, sufrían en silencio.

Y te puedo asegurar que yo compartía su dolor. Aunque no podía expresarlo con palabras lo hacía por medio del llanto.

Lloraba. Y mucho.

Nuestros padres no sabían que hacer conmigo. Incluso llegue a enfermar gravemente. Los médicos decían que  
no sobreviviría.

Pero, como vez. Algo me retuvo a esta vida. Y ese _algo_ fueron nuestros padres.

Cuatro años pasaron. Y a esa edad me aquejaba un vació en el pecho. Era tan fuerte y apabullante que no había  
noche que no derramara un par de lagrimas sin saber la razón y el motivo.

Te soy sincero, hermano. Yo desconocía de tu existencia.

Papá y Mamá decidieron que era lo mejor para mí el desconocer que tu exististe y que compartimos el vientre durante nueve meses.

Un día le pregunte a mamá porque me sentía así, porque sentía ese dolor en el pecho, el porqué cada que veía a los hermanos Aioros y Aioria (los vecinos y amigos míos) jugar, me daba tristeza.

Le pregunte porque sentía un  
vació incapaz de llenarse en mi corazón. Le pregunte porque todo mundo decía que tenía un brillo triste en mis ojos verdes, cosa que era muy cierta.

Ella no supo que responderme, paseo su mirada por la cocina y no se digno a mirarme a los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo, vi que estaban acuosos, cristalinos y tristes.

No dijo nada.

No fue hasta el domingo que lo descubrí.

Ese día alistaron el auto, pasamos a una florería a comprar unas  
hermosas rosas blancas y nos dirigimos al cementerio.

Caminamos entre las tumbas, y conforme nos acercábamos a donde descansarías eternamente. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, ansioso, desesperado.

Entonces ahí estabas. Una lapida solitaria de un inmaculado color blanco, protegida por un ángel con ambas alas extendidas en toda su gloria.

Unas letras grandes de un resplandeciente color dorado sitiaban con elegancia tu nombre;

~ _ **Saga**_ _**Yannakos~**_  
 **Amado y querido hijo.**  
 **Por siempre en nuestros corazones.**  
 **30 de Mayo**

Juro que me sentí completo en cuanto pose mi manita sobre la pequeña lapida, la acaricie con delicadeza y  
temor de que se desquebrajara con mi simple tacto.

Después de ese día, no había domingo alguno en que no asistiera a verte, a estar contigo.

Hacía lo mismo que hago en estos momentos; Platicarte.

Aunque había una buena diferencia entre las platicas conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Al principio, cuando era solo un niño, te contaba que hacía en la escuela, de mis amigos, mis logros, mis  
tristezas, mis alegrías.

Después vinieron las platicas "candentes"; Con quien fue mi primer beso, quien fue mi primera vez...

Como fue que mamá, papá y el tío Defteros nos cacharon a mí y a mi primera novia, Thetis, haciendo "cositas" en la casa...

¡Joder! Qué aun siento el infarto venir a mí de solo recordar la cara de susto de mi madre, la mirada fulminante de papá y la sonrisa socarrona del tío Defteros.

Que traumante.

Y así fueron pasando los años, visitarte y hacerte compañía se hizo una necesidad.

Con ello sentía que aún estábamos juntos, sentía lleno ese hueco que aparecía apenas salía del Campo Santo. Me sentía completo.

Porque junto a ti estoy y estaré completo.

Siento que alguien toca mi hombro, volteo lentamente para fijarme en los ojos verdes tranquilos de Dohko, el sepulturero y encargado de este lugar.

Me regala una sonrisa y me dice que ya es hora de cerrar.

—Llevas aquí cinco horas. —me dice.

Joder, que estar aquí siempre se me hace tan corto el tiempo. Siento que pasa tan rápido, tan inclemente y  
burlón.

¿Cuando llegara el día en que estar contigo sea más largo que unas simples cinco horas? Supongo que será hasta que me muera.

Con una sonrisa asiento asía Dohko, que no duda en dejarme solo para despedirme tranquilamente.

Me es doloroso apartarme de ti, es jodidamente doloroso dejarte aquí, solo.

Pero me tengo que ir. No solo para que Dohko vaya a casa a descansar de su día laboral, si no porque también  
a mí me esperan.

Mi esposa amada, Thetis y mis pequeñas hijas que están a un mes de ver este mundo. De iluminar con sus  
miradas mi vida y la de su madre. Mis pequeñas gemelas.

Era de esperarse, papá me heredo esa genética.

Sin más palabras que decirte, hermano, me voy.

Te prometo volver el próximo domingo, como siempre.

Y juro, que en cuanto mis niñas nazcan las traeré para que las conozcas y las ames como yo a las amo.

Por el momento, me despido hermano.

Te dejo las rosas blancas de siempre y me llevo otro racimo de rosas  
rojas que compre, ya que esas son para mi mujer.

Volveré, como siempre, el próximo _domingo_.

~ **Fin** ~


End file.
